


The Sergent and the Spy

by thisenchantment



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisenchantment/pseuds/thisenchantment
Summary: After the events of "Winter Soldier," Bucky finds comfort in a woman he knew while in the Winter Soldier program. She's a runaway herself and knows the man behind the soldier. When they come together, sparks fly, and they both realize how desperate they are for connection (in more ways then one).
Relationships: bucky barnes/original female character
Kudos: 7





	The Sergent and the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie to you, this is a smutty oneshot with a little fluff for good measure. This is my first post on AO3 and I have yet to decide if it was a good idea, but hey. Please enjoy. Sorry not sorry. ;)

I sank down beside him on the mattress and he didn’t shift away, only exhaled deeply and scrubbed at his face before angling himself toward me a bit. This was the first time we’d been so close. I could feel the warmth radiating off him. His scent – coffee, mint, and sweat – overpowering at this distance. Against my better judgement, I felt myself leaning closer.

He shivered a bit as my fingers traced the blistered line where the metal fused with his skin. “Does is frighten you?” he asked, meeting my gaze, then cringing down at the metal appendage.

“No.” I whispered, withdrawing my hand.

“I thought we agreed not to lie to one another?” he said, a grimace crossing his face, before he turned it away.

Reaching across his chest, I grasped his chin and pulled it toward me sharply. “It doesn’t frighten me, because I trust you.” I said softly, but not weakly, meeting his eyes and stroking circles on his jawbone with my thumb. He instinctively covered my hand with his own and pressed his face to my palm, breathing in deeply. As we paused in that position, the closeness between our bodies became impossible to ignore. I flushed as our points of contact pricked with electricity. It had been a long time since I’d felt my temperature rise at the closeness of a man who wasn’t trying to kill me.

I twisted my hand under his and grasped the cool wrist. His eyes grew wide, as I guided his hand to my lips, then rested it deliberately at my waist. Moving slowly, giving him time to tell me he didn’t want this, I shifted to face him, placed my hands on his shoulders, and climbed into his lap, my knees straddling his thighs. His grip on my hip tightened, as I again met his dark eyes and lowered myself a bit, slowly rocking forward and back. 

I paused, startled, as his other hand shot to my neck and pulled me into a hungry kiss, which rushed over us both like a waterfall – like an unleashing. The hand on my hip roved upward, tracing my ribs, his knuckle brushing the underside of my breast. At this, I rocked my hips forward again and his lips parted from mine in a sigh. His thick eyelashes fluttered open to reveal those deep, earnest eyes, I’d grown to adore and he whispered, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” I sighed, as I grabbed a handful of his undershirt and began pulling it over his head. I shivered as he removed his hands from me for a moment, then he was bare-chested before me and pulling me close again. One of his hands tangled in my hair, loosening the braid, as our mouths met again. I could feel his heart racing beneath my hand as his tongue pushed tentatively at the seam of my lips and I opened for him. At every touch of our bodies, mine screamed for more, more.

His other hand found its way under my blouse, tracing the bare skin of my lower back, then scrunching up the fabric as he found my breasts. I moaned into his mouth and arched into his touch, then we found ourselves lowering to the mattress, as I pushed him down below me. I bit his lower lip and shifted my hips again, teasing him as he’d teased me, then moved my mouth from his. He made a noise of protest that became a sigh as I peppered his chest in kisses, working my way down. 

I took my time exploring his body and paused to trace his bellybutton with my tongue. At that, something clicked, because his hand contracted in my hair and he shot upward, bringing me in for a deep, if sloppier, kiss. He started on the buttons of my blouse, his hands shaking a bit as he tried to pull them open quickly. There was a sound of fabric ripping and we parted to look down at his metal hand clutching my ripped-open blouse. His concerned eyes found mine and I murmured, “It’s fine,” shaking the shirt off to reveal the lacy black bra beneath. Reaching back, I unhooked that and let it fall to the floor, as well.

“Ahh, doll,” he sighed, lowering his face to my pecked breasts as his hands cupped my backside, kneading the soft flesh. I reached down to begin unbuttoning his pants and his exploring hands shifted, grasping me tightly and pulling our bare torsos together before rolling us over. Gently, he laid me on the edge of the bed and stood above me, admiring the view of me naked from the waist up and awaiting his touch. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he murmured stroking his hands luxuriously down my sides.

He kneed my thighs apart and knelt between them. Reaching to my hemline, he dipped his head to kiss my thigh, his hands roving higher until he found the waistband of my panties and slid them slowly off. He paused, bringing the proof of my arousal to his nose, then tossed the thin fabric over his shoulder with a small, mischievous smile meant only for me. The sight set me squirming, reaching for myself, for him, whatever skin I could find. He batted my hands away and grasped my hips, his mouth returning to my thigh. His eyes met mine, before he continued under my skirt and I moaned as he found my heat and sucked inward. My hands shot forward again, knotting in his hair and a whimper slipped between my lips as my hips rocked forward. I felt him moan into me and it was an unleashing. I bucked against his mouth in want as he continued. 

Suddenly, he pulled back his head and a desperate gasp shuddered through me as I felt first one then two fingers replace his tongue inside me, gently at first, then pumping faster. “Please, Bucky,” I gasped between moans and he stood, his fingers still buried inside me. He reached his other hand under my head and his mouth found mine in a claiming kiss, allowing me to taste myself. He moved to my neck, sucking where he kissed and nipping at my collarbone, marking me as his own.

Desperate for more contact, I reached down and began stroking him through his pants. He sighed onto my neck and I hissed, “Stop playing.”

I whimpered as he curled his fingers inside me and his arrogant confidence returned for a moment. “What do you want, doll?” I felt his smile against my skin and he withdrew his hand, teasing me. Dammit, he knew full-well what I wanted and, from the bulging fabric under my hand, I knew exactly what he wanted, as well. 

I opened my eyes to meet his, sharing breath as his lips hovered inches from mine. Mustering up more swagger than I felt, I stared him down. “I want you to fuck me, Sargent.” I said breathlessly, palming him for emphasis and tangling my other hand in the hair at the nap of his neck. His smile turned absolutely wicked as he again clammed my lips, then began to slid down my body – relishing the warm flush he’d coaxed to my skin and every electric point of contact between our bodies.

When he again reached my skirt, he lowered his mouth to my burning skin and kissed my navel, glancing to my face quickly before grasping the waistband and baring me completely to him. When he again stood between my thighs, I watched him remove his own pants, my mouth growing dry at the sight. I wanted every inch of him inside me. I wanted the connection neither of us had felt in who knows how long.

With no more fabric between our bare bodies, he reached his metal arm under my lower back to lift me up and closer to him, my weight nothing to him. Reaching up, I grasped him around the neck to brace myself as he nudged at my entrance and paused, question in his eyes. 

“Please, Bucky” I whimpered, the swagger dropping completely. His eyes traveling over my body, he gave me a slow, satisfied smile before thrusting hungerly into me. I cried out, my fingernails digging into his shoulders. It was too fast, but I didn’t care as sparks exploded behind my eyelids. I was already on the verge of spilling over. He slowed, letting me adjust, then pulled back and buried himself in me again, with a groaned curse.

“Fuck, doll,” He ground out, his breaths becoming a panted rhyme to match mine. As he sped up, my pulse pounded in time with his movement and my hips rose to meet each thrust, each beat. The rest of the world quieted around us, until we were the only beings in the universe. I heard only the melody of my name on his lips and I felt nothing beyond the intoxicating fire where our bodies joined. I couldn’t get enough of him, taste enough of him, and soon I was an ocean wave about to crest. 

I bowed off the mattress in climax, going tight and loose all at once and he cursed as I contracted around him. He slowed, guiding me through the waves of pleasure washing over me, until I was spent and shuddering beneath him. “I love you,” I whispered, my voice hoarse from moaning. And it sent him over the edge as he cried out and found his pleasure, as well. 

I held him through it, stroking the contracting muscles of his back, winding my fingers through his hair. He collapsed, not even bothering to pull out and one last shudder of pleasure racked my spine as he nuzzled against my throat, my name, like a prayer upon his lips.


End file.
